Never give up
by Caelia93
Summary: Tras una pelea con Morgan, Carol se va llorando. Daryl va a consolarla, dispuesto a demostrarle cuanto la quiere y lo orgulloso que está de ella.


" **Never give up"**

Daryl no podía creer que Morgan fuera tan.. imbécil.

Se encontraban en el salón de la casa, estaban reunidos Rick, Deanna, Maggie, Morgan y Carol hablando de lo sucedido en Alexandria semanas atrás. Cuando Daryl entró con Aaron y Glenn, vieron a Carol y Morgan discutir y Rick en medio tratando de calmarlos.

…...

Daryl pensó en cuanto había cambiado entre Carol y él mismo desde que volviera de ser secuestrados por los lobos.

Rick había sido el primero en llegar, milagrosamente volvió con Glenn, al poco, Maggie había insistido en ir a buscarle y había logrado salvarle. Después llegaron Abraham y Sasha, y en ese punto le dijeron que Carol casi pierde los nervios. No había ni rastro de Daryl y ella estaba desesperada al parecer. Podía comprenderlo perfectamente, él se sentía igual al no saber de ella tantos días.

Cuando Daryl apareció, Carol casi lo tira al suelo del abrazo que le dió y él no dudó en corresponderle, no podía creerse que la tuviera de nuevo entre sus brazos. Y de hecho después cuando estuvieron los dos solos,tuvieron un extraño momento..

Después del abrazo en las puertas de Alexandria, Daryl había ido a ducharse directamente. Daryl bajó las escaleras y se encontró a Carol mirando a algún punto de la cocina, completamente absorta en sus pensamientos. Estaba jodidamente preciosa, siempre la había encontrado preciosa pero desde Terminus, le parecía la cosa más bella que había en este mundo. Aunque nunca se lo diría, era demasiado.. poca cosa para ella, ella se merecía mejor, sobre todo después de todo lo que había vivido..

En ese momento, Carol lo miró como si supiera que estaba pensando en ella. Ella le sonrió, aunque en su mirada veía cansancio y dolor. Sabía lo que había tenido que hacer para salvar a Alexandria, y que ella no se sentía bien consigo misma.

¿Vienes aquí para que te ayude con tu mano? - le dijo ella mirando la herida de su mano derecha

Mmm.. no te preocupes, puedo hacerlo yo- pero ella se levantó y lo obligó a sentarse.

Él observaba como ella le curaba con todo el cuidado del mundo, a cualquier desconocido le chocaría ver a la "reina del apocalipsis" ser tan cuidadosa y amable. Pero a Daryl no, sabía lo dulce y amable que era Carol. Y pese a la fachada que intentaba tener delante de todos, delante de él se mostraba más vulnerable.

Al acabar de vendarle , ella le besó la mano y le miró con los ojos húmedos. Parecía que ella quería decirle algo pero agachó la mirada.

Eh, ¿qué te pasa?

No me pasa nada, Daryl- le decía ella sin creerselo ni ella misma

Venga, te conozco..

Tenía tanto miedo cuando vi que Abraham y Sasha volvían sin ti..- le dijo ella agachando la mirada.

Él no sabía que responderle, la entendía perfectamente pero no sabía que decirle sin que ella se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentiemientos por ella. Así que le dió algo que encontró en un zombie, una flor cherokee. Su flor.

Ella le miró extrañada cuando se la dió, y cuando reconoció que tipo de flor era, se le escaparon unas lágrimas, unas lágrimas que él no dudó en secar con sus propios dedos. Agarrando su mejilla, hizo que ella le mirara

Me acordé de ti.. creía que no saldría de esa, pero vi esta flor.. me acordé de ti., pensé en tu fuerza y seguí.. estoy aquí ahora, no tienes que tener miedo- le decía él, intentando expresar lo mejor que podía lo orgulloso que estaba de ella y cuanto la apreciaba.

Ella le miraba a los ojos, y sonrió entre lágrimas. Luego bajó la mirada y cogió la flor entre las manos, y se le escapó otra lágrima.

Siempre has sabido darme esperanza.. no sé que haría sin ti.. - le decía ella mientras agarraba su mejilla y le acariciaba.

Ella le miraba con tanto amor y ternura que se vió obligado a apartar la mirada. No se sentía digno de ella.

Eh pookie.. mírame- le suplicó ella

Y como iba a negarle eso, nunca podría negarle nada.

Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí, sano y salvo- le decía ella acariciando su mejilla

Tenía miedo.. cuando oímos los disparos.. me han contado lo que has tenido que hacer.. - ella agachó la mirada pero él agarró su mejilla y le obligó a mirarle- eh .. estoy orgulloso de ti, de lo que eres capaz de hacer por salvar a quien quieres.. en lo fuerte que te has convertido.. pero tenía miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo..

Los dos se miraban a los ojos, entre lágrimas y acariciando sus rostros, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que Daryl notaba su respiración. Sentía una atracción brutal hacia ella en ese momento, y solo podía pensar en lo jodidamente preciosa que era.

Pero justo en ese momento, Rick apareció, y avergonzado por interrumpir ese momento les dijo que habría una reunión en el salón y que debían estar.

…...

Saliendo de su trance, de recordar como casi había besado a Carol, volvió a mirar a la escena que se desarrollaba delante de ellos. Morgan y Carol discutiendo, y Rick intentando calmarles, aunque se notaba claramente que apoyaba a Carol.

Morgan estaba echandole en cara que había matado mucha gente y Carol, que ella haría lo que fuera por salvar a su gente.

Todo iba medianamente bien, hasta que Morgan dijo algo que nadie le perdonaría.

Lo haces porque no fuiste capaz de salvar a tu hija y esas dos otras crías, si Rick me lo contó, te sientes mal y por eso te has convertido en una jodida asesina- le dijo él mirandola con asco.

La habitación entera se quedó en silencio. Daryl estaba completamente paralizado y notaba como la temperatura había descendido brutalmente. Vio a Maggie tapandose la boca, a Deanna tapandose la cara y Aaron y Glenn boquiabiertos. Daryl estaba paralizado, empezaba a notar la ira por sus venas.

Carol estaba blanca y podía verse como los ojos se le llenaban las lágrimas, como abría y cerraba la boca intentando hablar sin que le saliera nada. Rick estaba sujetando su hombro mientras miraba a Morgan con una mirada de puro odio.

Que te jodan Morgan – dijo de pronto Carol y salió corriendo sin darle tiempo a nadie a pararle, sin escuchar las voces de Daryl

Después de eso, todo era un recuerdo borroso. Recordaba ir corriendo a agarrar del cuello a Morgan y estamparlo contra la pared, maldiciendole y diciendole que no había una maldita persona mejor que Carol. Notó como alguien le agarraba por detrás y vió como Rick tomaba su lugar y le daba un puñetazo a Morgan.

Como vuelvas a mencionar a sus niñas, como vuelvas a llamarla asesina, dejaré que Daryl te estrangule. Largate de mi casa, no te acerques a mi grupo ni te acerques a Carol. - le decía Rick enfurecido.

Morgan salió de la casa no sin antes recibir un empujón de parte de Maggie. Daryl observó toda la habitación tratando de comprender todo lo que había pasado. Vio como Maggie estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas abranzadose a Glenn y diciendo todo el rato "pobre Carol", Deanna no para de agitar la cabeza sin creer lo que acababa de pasar y Rick le miraba fijamente.

Ve a por ella, hazla entender que no es una asesina y cuando acabes traela de vuelta, por favor. No pienso permitir que nadie vuelva a hacerla sentir como yo le hice una vez... Dile que la queremos, que es como una hermana.. - le decía Rick

Daryl salió corriendo en busca de Carol

…...

La encontró en el porche de casa de Jessie con Sam. Después del incidente en Alexandria, Carol había decidido dejar de alejarse de Sammy y aceptar su cariño.

Sammy estaba tumbado en los escalones con la cabeza en el regazo de Carol, ella le acariciaba el pelo y le decía algo que no conseguía oír.

Carol se percató de su presencia y le miró, Daryl vio como sus ojos estaban rojos, al parecer había estado llorando un rato. Y a Daryl le partía el corazón.

Carol se inclinaba hacia Sammy y de pronto el crío se levantó y miró a Daryl. El pequeño le saludó a lo que Daryl le respondió. Le caía bien el crío. Sammy se volvió para abrazar a Carol y Carol lo abrazó con fuerza.

Daryl vió como ella le apartaba el pelo y le daba un beso en la frente.

Vete a jugar Sammy, luego te llevaré galletas.

Sammy se fue corriendo con una sonrisa en la cara y Daryl vió la cara nostálgica de Carol.

Le partía el corazón ver a alguien con tanto amor que dar como Carol sin su niña. Cada niño que le daban era arrebatado de ella, y esperaba que a Sam no le pasara nada, dudaba mucho que Carol pudiera seguir adelante si eso pasara. Era tan dulce y cariñosa, tan llena de amor. A Daryl no le sorprendió nada que se acabara enamorando de ella, la persona que le había enseñado a sentir y que le había querido y aceptado tal y como era.

Se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano.

Ven, voy a llevarte a un sitio que te va a venir bien

Ella le siguió sin preguntas. Siempre lo hacía, confiaba en él ciegamente. Y eso le encantaba y le asustaba a la vez. Por culpa de esa confianza ciega en él, ella había sufrido accidentes bestiales. Como cuando cayeron por el puente con el coche o cuando la atropellaron. Joder, había estado a punto de perderla tantas veces...

La llevó hasta una de las casa que estaban abandonadas y se tumbó con ella en el jardín trasero, desde ahí no se oía nada de ruido porque estaban alejados del centro de Alexandria.

Los primeros minutos estaban tumbados mirando hacia arriba, lo suficientemente cerca del uno del otro como para tocarse. De pronto Carol se giró y se apoyó en su codo y lo miró y Daryl hizo lo mismo. Los dos se quedaron mirandose a los ojos.

Iba a estrangular a Morgan pero Rick me detuvo

Menos mal, no quiero que te metas en líos- le dijo ella evitando su mirada

Rick me apartó para darle un puñetazo en la cara y echarlo de la casa, y lo ha amenazado- le dijo él medio sonriendo

Carol le miró asombrada, sabía que Daryl a veces se sentía rara con Rick, no sabía si él confiaba en ella plenamente. Pero cada día dejaba claro que sí, y hoy había demostrado que daba la cara por ella.

Rick te quiere mucho, más de una vez se ha referido a ti como la hermana que nunca tuvo y hoy.. dios tendrías que ver lo enfurecido que estaba mientras le decía a Morgan que no se acercara a ti.. me ha dicho que te diga que todos te queremos..- le decía él y vio como ella le miraba por fin a los ojos- y que no eres una asesina..

Pero si lo soy, Daryl

No, Carol, eres una guerrera,nunca has sido una asesina, tú no

Daryl.. estoy tan cansada ya.. de matar.. de correr.. de tener que luchar.. .- le decía ella cerrando los ojos

Él se acercó más a ella si era posible, y acarició su rostro, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel. Fijandose en como su pelo caía en su frente, se lo estaba dejando largo. Se fijó en su nariz y en sus preciosos labios.

Carol, te conozco, y sé que vas a seguir luchando, eres así.. nunca te rindes.. pero sé que estas cansada.. y te digo ya, que no estás sola.. nos tienes a todo, me tienes a mí.. - le dijo avergonzado

oh, estoy tan cansada que se me nota no? Debo de estar horrible- dijo ella riendose

¿Tú? Nunca- le dijo él mirandola fijamente a los ojos, ya le daba igual. Había luchado contra sus sentimientos mucho tiempo, ya le daba igual que supiera sus sentmientos por ella. Lo único que quería era besarla y hacer que olvidara todos sus dolores.

No me rendiré.. si tu tampoco- le dijo ella mirandole- te necesito Pookie

Y entonces Daryl lo hizo. Se acercó a ella y la besó. Fue un beso lleno de amor, ternura, de " te conozco", de "nunca estarás sola".

Se apartó de ella y vio como ella abría los ojos lentamente, y le sonreía, con una sonrisa de verdad.

Esto es muy romántico.. ¿Quieres echar un polvo?

Y Carol se quedó paralizada al ver su reacción. Daryl la miró con los ojos oscuros de deseo, y se colocó encima de ella mientras la besaba.

Cogía su rostro y lo acariciaba, y ella hacia lo mismo con el suyo. Se apartaban y se besaban de nuevo, el besó se iba volviendo cada vez más y más apasionado. Daryl se empezó a mover contra sus caderas y ella soltó un gemido.

Daryl... ¿Y si alguien viene?

Nadie vendrá aquí y si lo hacen que se mueran de envidia, al ver como hago el amor a la mujer más increíble de este jodido mundo.

Y tras decir eso empezó a besar su cuello mientras ella cerraba los ojos y gemía. Besaba su escote y acariciaba su cuerpo por debajo de su ropa, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con él. No paraban de jadear y gemir, susurrando sus nombres.

Eres jodidamente perfecta.. y no puedo esperar a llevarte a mi habitación y desnudarte y besar cada trozo de tu cuerpo , Carol

Daryl- suspiraba ella mientras agarraba su rostro y lo besaba con fuerza.

Le daba igual quien pudiera verles, desabrochó la camisa de ella y empezó a besarla bajando hasta su estómago. Y entonces se giró a mirarla, y vio tanto amor y deseo en sus ojos que supo que era el momento perfecto. Todo los había llevado a este momento, era su mejor amiga, la persona que le había aceptado desde el principio, la amaba con locura y siempre sería así. Estaban hecho el uno para el otro.

Y así tirados en el césped, mientras el sol se ponía,empezó a hacerle el amor. La besaba intentanto callar los gemidos de ambos, mientras embestía contra ella veía como ella tiraba el cuello para atrás y gemía su nombre.

Necesitaba verla en este momento, necesitaba ver esos ojos azules que tanto le hacían sentir, necesitaba verla mientras los dos se volvían uno.

Mírame preciosa.. - le suplicaba él.

Y así mirandose a los ojos, ella gemía una y otra vez, y él con ella, se susurraban palabras de amor y sus nombres, se prometían amor eterno. Porque su amor era el más grande del mundo apocalíptico, y no tendría fin.

Y siguió haciendole el amor, a ella, su ángel.

…...

Rick se quedó paralizado en la esquina, había ido a buscar a Daryl y Carol al ver cuanto tardaban. Y lo que vió, lo dejó sin palabras. Ahí tirados en el césped, vio a Daryl moviendose encima de Carol, vio como le hacía el amor

Podía ver como él le susurraba al oído y podía oir los gemidos de ella. Tuvo que apartarse al ver un acto tan íntimo entre sus dos mejores amigos. Se dió la vuelta y se sentó en el porche más cercano.

Madre mía.. confía en un Dixon para hacerlo con su chica en cualquier sitio- dijo para sí para luego reír, pensando que ya era hora.

Ya era hora que ambos fueran felices.

Rick se marchó a avisar a sus amigos que no fueran a la casa del fondo, que sus dos mejores amigos estaban retomando el tiempo perdido.


End file.
